


Slaughterhouse

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [8]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: All the Fakes are showing up now damn, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fake Chop, FakeHaus, Gang Violence, Hurt, James gets tortured by Fake Chop oof, Larr's to the rescue, M/M, Multi, finally showing more of the syndicate though so thats a plus i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Fake Chop decides to have some fun with James - the rest of Sugar Pine try to figure out what the hell they are going to do.





	Slaughterhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow two parts without weeks between them? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, sorry in advance for hurt James but it will get better next part. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments leaving a kudos is nice as well and I appreciate it a lot!

James knew they were filming this. 

 

It was hard to ignore, the camera being pulled off it’s tripod once in awhile so they could shove it in his face while they beat him and taunted him. 

 

They had had him for almost eight hours at this point, not that he knew that. The room was dark with no windows, just the solidary fluorescent buzzing insistently above him. 

 

They had been having there way with him since the moment he had woken up, wrists and ankles tied down to an old chair just like in every stereotypical gangster film he had ever seen. 

 

“Say it bitch” Trevor laughed as he wrenched James’ head back by his hair so he was forced to look the blonde in the eye. 

 

“Fuck you” James spit. Trevor frowned and slapped him again. 

 

“Back off Trev he’s already busted up enough to scare them”  Aleks moaned as he slid his mask on top of his head. James knew almost all of them by name so he didn’t really get why they still wore them...intimidation tactic probably. 

 

Trevor huffed and let go, allowing James’ head to slump back down against his chest. 

 

“I just want him to admit it!” he whined as he pushed his own mask back down. 

 

“You can break him as much as you want after Brett gets his little introduction over with, just be patient dude” Alek added as he took a sip from the bottle in his hand. 

 

Trevor sighed but nodded and grabbed the bottle from his friend, taking a sip of his own. 

 

“All of you shut up and let’s get this over with. I want to have some fun” Brett announced as he stepped into view and motioned for Trevor to get behind the camera. 

 

Everyone slid their masks back on and he gave Brett the go ahead to start talking. 

 

“Hello Sugar Pine retards!” Brett announced with a laugh as he moved aside to reveal James in the chair. 

 

He assumed he didn’t look great. He could feel his left eye swelling and he knew his nose was bent. His arms, legs, and face littered heavily with cuts and bruises. His clothes had been torn in places and his glasses were laying smashed on the floor. His ribs where also throbbing from getting hit with a bat at one point. 

 

He had been strong though, gritting his teeth through it all. He had to, he wouldn’t let them break him, no matter how much they hurt or humiliated him. 

 

“Seems like your boy here has had a little accident” Brett laughed again as he picked up a pipe and strolled lazily over to his captives side. James gulped and lifted his head to watch the older man. 

 

The other James moved into view and hummed, ripping James’ shirt open a bit more to show his bruised chest and stomach. 

 

“More like a  _ few _ accidents dude” everyone chuckled as Brett passed the pipe over. 

 

“The only thing is your boy here isn’t really the talkative type it seems. We’ve been trying to fix that but, so far, no luck” Brett continued to the camera as he grabbed James by the chin and squeezed his cheeks, forcing a groan out of the younger man. 

 

Wilson snapped a few time to get James’ attention and tapped the pipe against his arm. Even with the clown mask on James could tell he was grinning. 

 

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, to beg him not to, but James brought the metal rod down before he had the chance. 

 

A scream replaced his words and he threw his head back, writhing against his restraints. From off screen laughter could be heard clear as day. 

 

He ducked his head against his chest again, fighting back the tears as his arm throbbed, it was broken now for sure. 

 

He didn’t get much time to recover though because suddenly Brett’s big hand was digging at his scalp, forcing his head up so he could look dead into the camera. 

 

“Say it motherfucker” he demanded, prodding at James’ swollen cheeks, forcing more tears to gather in his eyes. 

 

“No!” he tried to yell out but his voice cracked. Brett snorted and tightened the grip in his hair, pulling so hard he winced. 

 

“Everything will be much easier for you if you just  _ say it  _ James” Brett growled right in his ear, James couldn’t help the shutter he felt. 

 

He tried to breath, wheezing through his nose as he blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears in his eyes back. It was nearly impossible at this point as he finally relented, looking into the camera lens with wet eyes and clenched teeth. 

 

“My name is James DeAngelis...and i’m a fucking pussy”.

 

Everyone in the room erupted into laughter. Brett let go of his hair and James let his head fall to his chest once more, a single broken sob gurgling up his throat. 

 

He felt  _ defeated _ , the few tears dripping down and stinging his cheeks as he fought to regain the control he always seemed to need. 

 

“Aw look boys he’s cry-ing” Wilson sneered as he picked James’ head back up by his chin, unusually gentle as he forced him to look up into the light once more. 

 

“Please…” he mumbled, feeling any fight he had left slowly drain away as Aleks came over and hung an arm around his neck. 

 

“Come get your man’s sugar pine!” He laughed pressing an obnoxious kiss to the side of his head as he flipped off the camera. 

 

“Alright alright lay off him boys, he’s had enough for the day” Brett ordered as he came over and shoved the others away. 

 

He lifted his mask and smiled at James, gently patting his cheek so the younger would focus on him. 

 

“Time for you to take a break bud”. 

 

Brett lifted his fist so quickly James didn’t have a chance to brace himself. The impact made him see stars and soon enough his vision faded into pure black, a short groan of pain resonating from his burning chest as a dribble of blood fell from the corner of his mouth, joining with the slow river gushing from his busted nose. 

 

His head lulled back against the chair lifelessly and Brett smirked again before turning and walking up to the camera once more, adjusting it on his own so he could smile down into the lens.

 

“Time’s running out kiddo’s we don’t like to be kept waiting”. 

 

He covered the lens with his hand after a final sickening smile and then Trevor turned it off. 

 

The group began to laugh again as Brett pulled a flashdrive from his pocket and tossed it to Trevor. 

 

“That was fucking great get that shit cut together and one of you assholes drop it off tonight. We clear?” Brett asked the room with a triumphant look in his eyes. 

 

Trevor smirked and nodded, tucking the flashdrive in his pocket. 

 

“Crystal boss”.

 

* * *

 

It was so early that it was still dark, the sun only just now beginning to peak slowly through the clouds that tended to hang over parts of Los Santos. 

 

The diner was dead, a solitary waitress cleaning the counter while a few truckers filtered in and out for their coffee and eggs. 

 

Steven and Autumn shared one side of the booth staring sadly down at their half eaten plates. 

 

Across from them Cib was curled up against the wall, staring aimlessly out at the desert road as cars buzzed by every few minutes. 

 

And...you’re  _ sure  _ we can’t just track them or something?” Cib asked again. 

 

Autumn sighed and shook her head. 

 

“You can’t track a flash drive Cib. We didn’t even see them drop it off so-” 

 

She cut herself off there, not knowing how to end it besides repeating the same stuff she had been telling all of them for hours now. 

 

Steven sighed next to her and played with the fork laying on his plate. Autumn gently squeezed his shoulder. 

 

The sound of a bike zooming down the road could be heard in the distance suddenly. It got louder and louder until a dirt bike was swerving into the unpaved lot and coming to a quick stop. 

 

The three of them looked at each other but paid it no mind, it was still too dark to make out who it was anyway. 

 

The figure threw the bike down and rushed up the steps and into the diner, looking around frantically. 

 

Stevens face twisted into a look of shock and Cib raised a brow. 

 

He opened his mouth to question him but then Lawrence Sonntag of all people was sliding into the booth next to him, resting his arms and head on the table for a moment as he tried to steady his heaving breaths. 

 

“Lawrence...what the hell?” Steven asked in bewilderment. 

 

Lawrence put a finger up and took a few deep breaths before sitting up straight again. 

 

“S-Sorry fuck I just-I don’t have a lot of time and you guys are  _ way  _ too hard to track. Whoever does your tech is a genius”. 

 

“Thanks. That still doesn’t explain why you’re here” Autumn replied as she slowly reached for the gun under her jacket. 

 

Lawrence waved his hands in surrender and cleared his throat. 

 

“No no i’m here on good terms I swear. I want to help you”. 

 

Sugar Pine had had a sort of neighborhood truce with Fakehaus for awhile now. It wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows but if they helped the smugglers move product around once in awhile they didn’t bother each other. Also...free beach and pier access whenever they wanted. It was a win win either way. 

 

That didn’t mean Steven trusted Lawrence or any of Fakehaus for that matter. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older man. 

 

“Why the hell would you want to help us?”. 

 

Lawrence challenged his glare. 

 

“Because I don’t want to see you guys gets hurt. I know we’ve all had our problems in the past but you’re kids, I don’t want them to fuck you over like they fucked us. Plus I know exactly where those psycho’s are keeping your boyfriend”.

 

Cib looked between Steven and Autumn before finally looking at Lawrence. 

 

“What do you mean? Who’s going to hurt us?”.

 

Lawrence groaned and rubbed at his forehead. 

 

“I’m going to get fucking shot for this but I don’t care. You don’t deserve the pain. It’s the Founders alright? All of them, they’re testing your crew to see if your good enough to join the syndicate”. 

 

The three of them gasped and Steven buried his face in his hands. 

 

“ _ Fuck  _ you’re kidding right? Please tell me you’re kidding”. 

 

“Unfortunately no. They pulled the same shit on us and-fuck we lost some people alright? I lost one of my best friends to those fucks but you can’t say no to them, it’s impossible. They’re to powerful” Lawrence replied as he grabbed a loose napkin and scribbled down an address. 

 

“Fuck so what? What should we do?” Cib asked, tone full of fear as he looked around the table. 

 

“My best advice? Get your boy and then  _ get out _ . Get as far away from Los Santos as you can as soon as humanly possible. They are going to be after you and they won’t stop until you either agree to work with them or you’re all six feet under” he explained as he shoved the napkin into Autumns hands. 

 

Just then a blacked out sports car jerked into the lot and two figures hopped out. 

 

“ _ Shit _ . Get your guy and get the fuck out do you understand me?!” Lawrence demanded, getting nods from all of them. 

 

Bruce and Adam burst through the door and, after waving a gun at the waitress to scare her into the back, hurried to the booth and ripped Lawrence from his seat. 

 

“God dammit Lawrence what the fuck did you tell them?!” Bruce growled as Adam held Lawrence’s arms behind his back in a vice. 

 

“Enough for them to get out. Their kids Bruce, we were too in the beginning and what happened to you doesn’t have to repeat itself. It doesn’t have to be this way!” 

 

Bruce huffed and looked between his best friends and the three wannabe criminal’s trying to sneak out of the diner. 

 

“Larr’s-“

 

“They don’t have to end up like Joel Bruce...or Sean. Nobody else should have to die or be forced into hiding because of their sick game”. 

 

“I agree with you Lawrence I do. But do you realize how badly you’ve fucked us here? Now they won’t even  _ get  _ a chance to sign a deal! The Founders are just going to kill them on the spot  _ and us _ for the shit you just pulled!” 

 

“Not if they  _ get out _ ” Lawrence replied desperately. Sugar Pine was gone at this point, out the back door and back to Stevens car across the street. 

 

Bruce yelled out in annoyance and pistol whipped him. Lawrence groaning as his nose began to bleed. 

 

“Let’s just get him back to base. We need to figure out what the fuck we are going to do, punish him later man” Adam reasoned as he began to drag Lawrence towards the front door. 

 

Bruce sighed but agreed nonetheless, tucking his gun back into his waistband as he followed the two of them out to the car. 

 

* * *

 

James’ was falling in and out of consciousness as he slumped forward against his restraints once more, head jerking up suddenly as the feeling of falling overtook him again. 

 

“Can you please stop doing that? Its freaking me out” A voice said from the corner. 

 

James gasped in surprise and wrenched his head to the side to find the voice. He had heard voices around him while in his weird half asleep state, but he hadn’t been able to place them until now. 

 

A cow patterned couch was shoved against the wall and Alek’s and James where occupying it. Both lounging lazily as they tapped away on their phones. 

 

“W-What how long have you been there?” James mumbled as he blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes. 

 

Alek’s sighed and put his phone down. 

 

“You’re doing that weird jerky thing people do when they start falling asleep but like, they don’t want to? So they wake themselves up. It’s creepy dude stop”. 

 

James groaned and let his head fall back, the light above him was still blinding but didn’t bother him as much anymore, spots dancing behind his eyelids. 

 

“How long have I been here?” he asked, turning his eyes back to them. 

 

Alek was back on his phone, head laying on James’ lap now with his legs hanging over the arm. 

 

“Not sure man, haven’t been keeping track really”. 

 

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked quietly, head falling against his chest again. 

 

Wilson groaned from his spot on the couch and shoved Alek off of him so he could stand. 

 

“We aren’t going to kill you dumbass don’t worry” he explained as he came over and tried to fix James’ shirt, the warehouse was cold as shit sometimes and he was probably freezing at this point. 

 

“Then why am I still here?” James asked but his name twin refused to meet his eyes. 

 

Somewhere a door slammed and footsteps began to come towards them. 

 

“Yeah he’s been sleeping for awhile now, thought we’d give him a little break” Brett said as he and another man stepped into view. 

 

James and Alek’s left without being told too, hurrying out of the room with a shared unreadable look in their eyes. 

 

“Well he seems wide awake now. Thanks for not maiming him to badly” the man in the suit said as he stepped into the light. Brett nodded and stepped back to lean against the plywood wall, arms crossed. 

 

“What are you going to do to him?” 

 

The man turned and glared at the larger man as he set down his briefcase on a nearby table. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Hundley. I can take it from here”. 

 

Brett shrugged and left with another nod, leaving James alone with this stranger. 

 

James lifted his head again and met the man’s eyes, confusion lacing his features as he wheezed out another breath. 

 

The man unlocked his briefcase and pulled out a pair of latex gloves, slipping them on with a snap before finally turning to face his captive. 

 

James felt a chill pass through him as the man smiled and lent down so they could be eye to eye. 

 

“Hello James. My name is Matt Hullum. I have a bit of a proposition for you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof already writing part nine, hopefully it will be up soon. 
> 
> Again let me know what you think! It's super appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> Ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
